


Darling, you look perfect tonight.

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: A short & sweet fic about Shane and Ryan relationship. :)Based off Ed Sheeran - Perfect





	Darling, you look perfect tonight.

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_

 

“Hi, I'm Shane. Shane Madej. I'm an intern here.”

“Shane... I'm Ryan Bergara. Nice to meet you desk neighbor. Seems like we are gonna spend a lot of time together.”

Oh if you only knew.

 _Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_

They were both sitting on the couch, watching a movie at Shane's place when Ryan brought it up out of the blue.  
“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Shane turned to him, smiling ever so brightly and took Ryan's hand in his, kissing it.

“I thought you would never ask.”

 _But darling, just kiss me_ slow _, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your_ eyes _you're holding mine_  
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

“I had a great time tonight Shane. Thank you.  
Ryan leaned in to kiss Shane on the cheek.”

“Good night. He pulled back smiling.”

Not so fast. He barely had taken a step that Shane was pulling him back, wrapped his arms around Ryan and kissed him like he had been dying to do so since he had laid his eyes on the short man.

“Sorry, I wanted to do that all night. Maybe even longer than that.”

Ryan smirked and placed his hands around Shane's neck. kissing him back ever so slowly, but with so much passion.  


_Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know_  
_He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home_  
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_  
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_

“ Ryan, open up, please. Let's talk about this”.

Shane and Ryan had gotten into their first ever big argument about something neither of them could even remember the cause of. It didn't matter to Shane, all that mattered is that Ryan was upset, crying and Shane needed to fix it.

“Baby... I'm begging you.”

He heard the lock on the door and Ryan slowly opened the door. His face softened when he saw Ryan's face. It broke his heart to see Ryan like this.

“ Ryan.. baby come here.”  
He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to his chest. Rubbing his back, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

“I'm sorry Ryan. I really am.”

The younger man looked up at him.

“ I'm sorry too.”

Shane placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and went back to holding Ryan tightly, never wanting to let go.

“Hey babe?”

“ Mhh?”

“You look ugly when you cry.”

 _Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my man, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

Shane was surprisingly the first to say the L word. Although it was an accident, he totally meant it.

“Ryan for god's sake, ghosts aren't real. It's all in your head.”

“Then how do you explain the door closing by itself!?”

  
“ It's windy in here Ry”

  
“ Ugh, you are so infuriating. AHH, What was that? please tell me you heard that!?”

  
“You're lucky I love you because you're insane Ryan. Chill out”

Ryan froze in his track.

“What did you say?”

Shane, who didn't even realize the words had slipped out of his mouth looked at Ryan confused. Until it clicked.

“Shit... Ry, I'm so-“

He was cut off by Ryan's lips on his. He could feel him smile through the kiss.

“ I love you too, you big idiot.”

 

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_  
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

Shane had organized a surprised dinner anniversary for Ryan and him. He even hired an orchestra. They were both holding each other, as they danced ever so gracefully to the music. but barely paying attention as they were both caught up in the moment. Forgetting about the outside world.

“ Happy anniversary baby.”

“Happy anniversary Ry.”

 

 _I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And he looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_

“ Shane over here... look down.”

“Shane Alexander Madej, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> The feels amirite?  
> Thank you so much for reading x
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and  
> as always
> 
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx


End file.
